A Daughter's Suspicion
by StoryLover82
Summary: A fifteen year old suspects that her mom's boyfriend is dangerous. Though the question is, is she correct or just paranoid because of what happened when her parents divorced? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a writers block on some of the others and then on two of them I deleted because I didn't think they where good enough. Oh for the purpose of this AU story I am making Roaddogg Jessie James younger than he actually is. Also this story contains language, violence and sex. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fifteen year old Clair James sat on the beach looking out over the Gulf of Mexico. She had a hard go of it lately her mom and her. She thought back at how things used to be before it all got shot to hell.

Her parents met in high school. Her mom was fourteen and a freshman and her dad was sixteen and a Junior. A year later when her mom was fifteen Clair came into the world and a year after that her parents married.

Her dad had a dream of becoming a country singer and living in Nashville which was known as the music capital of the world all he had to do was work hard for it. Though things changed a few years later when her mom was twenty eight. Her dad had lost his job at the factory due to failing a drug test.

Jessie saw all his dreams fading away and then became bitter and angry. He began to also physically abusive to Clair's mom Christina. One bad night in particular she said enough. Jessie was both drunk and high and they got into a huge fight and Jessie knocked down Christina and tried to choke her out. Clair had to take a baseball bat and knock her own father out.

Christina filed for divorce and the two of them moved down to Pensacola Florida. Christina got a job as a bank teller at Regions Bank and Clair started her Sophomore year of high school. Though not long after she started school her mom met another man.

He was younger and very good looking though it was only two years younger so that wasn't a big deal. His name was Joe and though he was good looking Clair had a feeling that he was dangerous. She couldn't put her finger on the why but that was just the way she felt. She tried to tell her mom that but she said she was just being paranoid.

She had come to the beach to meet some friends for a little beach volleyball. It was a good way to get her mind off it all and the fact that the two of them just moved into her mom's boyfriend's large house. Though she wanted to find out for sure why she thought he was dangerous before he decided to pop the question because she knew that it would come. Moving in was just the first step.

Clair was jerked out of her thoughts by a volleyball hitting her in the face. She looked up when she saw her friend Mike, "You asshole," she snapped.

"Oh really. Really, really," he said with a grin as his girlfriend Maryse smacked him upside the head and then she saw Phil, April, Nick, Amy, and Stacy. Amy and Nick had been dating since they where all in the eight grade.

"So you wanna get this party started or what?" asked Nick.

"You know Principle Orton is going to blow a gasket over this right?" asked Amy.

"I know right. Skipping school to go to the beach. Man mom is going to flip out also when she finds out but in a way this is payback because she just doesn't seem to listen to me about my feelings toward the guy she is dating," said Clair.

"What's his name. Jim right?" asked Mike.

"It's Joe smartass," Clair fired back. All of her friends laughed an the group started playing beach volleyball in their swimsuits. They had brought their school clothes to throw over them if they so happen to get caught.

* * *

Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose where all in the warehouse waiting on a shipment of guns and cocaine. All three where dressed in back cargo pants, tactical vests and combat boots and all where armed with automatics.

A van pulled in and three men got out. One had long blond hair and was seven feet tall, the other was shorter and had a toothpic in his mouth and had long black hair and the third was short and had black curly hair and a beard. Finally the person in charge surprisingly a woman got out.

She was wearing a power suit with ankle boots and she walked up to the men in black with her men right behind her carrying the goods. "Reigns," she said with a nod.

"Helmseley," he said flatly.

"I got the goods so where is my money?" she asked.

"I can give you all but twenty percent because that goes to payment from what your buddy up in Nashville owes me. What does he go by on the street? The Roaddogg?" said Roman.

"You know damn well that I have his back only because him and Hunter are tight. I am trying my best to keep him above water because he is Hunter's friend. He lost his family for fucks sacks have some sympathy," she snapped at him. "Or we can load right back up and head back to Connecticut and the deals off," she added.

"Listen here Princess you might be running the show now but we all know that Big Daddy Mac is the one still in charge and if you don't give the big man what he wants I can make a phone with no problem. How does that grab your ass sunshine," said Dean.

"Don't think I didn't bring back up because I am just as much as my father's daughter and I can be even more ruthless than him," said Princess.

"You little bitch," Dean said before Roman grabbed him and pushed him back.

"I got this Ambrose. Listen you give me what I want or you are not walking out of here," said Roman.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of yourself?" said Princess snapping her fingers as a tall bald man got out of the van along with a shorter bald man with fake gold medals around his neck and another guy with a guitar in his hand and short platinum blond hair. "I wouldn't want to fuck with Kane, Angel, and Jarrett if I where you guys. All of them are excellent shots and don't forget there is only three of you,"

"Princess I wouldn't count my chickens before they are hatched. Usos, Graves, Austin, Wyatts. Who is out numbered now?" asked Roman as the phone rang. Princess answered it.

"Young lady what is going on. How is the transaction going?" asked Big Daddy Mac on the other end.

"He wants to keep twenty percent of the money because of Roaddogg's fuckup so we are at a stand off," said Princess.

"Put it on speaker," Big Daddy Mack ordered and she did. "Ok Reigns you keep the twenty percent but give my daughter the rest. I knew I should have drove down. My daughter is so stubborn that she could ruin our partnership. The deal stands," he said.

"Deal stands and thank you," said Roman as they made the exchange and the group got into the van and drove off.

"The little bitch is going to end up fucking up a lot of things and then people are going to get caps in their asses," Colby muttered saying the first sentence of the entire exchange.

"It's aright we got Big Daddy Mac on our side. Now lets get these goods ready for distribution," said Roman.

* * *

They volleyball game was at a tie when a black hummer pulled into the beach parking lot. Maryse saw it first, "Oh shit guys it's Orton's Hummer."

Principle Orton got out of his car and walked down to the group of students that had decided to skip school, "Now I know it's a nice Florida day but you do not skip school to come to the beach. Get dressed and get in the car and I am calling all of your parents and you all will be in detention," said Principle Orton.

"Fuck," Nick muttered.

"And for that it's a couple days extra," he added. The group got dressed and piled into the Hummer and Orton drove off toward the school.

* * *

Christina was working hard at the bank and things had calmed down. She took a sip of coffee as her friend Brianna walked up to her. He was the president of that particular bank and the one who had offered her the job.

"Hey Chris how is it going since your move?" asked Brianna.

"Well my daughter is in a funk. Has been for a while. Damn Jessie to hell he really messed her up to the point of even saying that she believes that the guy I'm seeing is dangerous. Does she have no faith in me. After what went down in Nashville the night I finally said enough does she think I would put her in jeopardy again?" Christina ranted.

"Who is this guy?" asked Brianna's sister Nicole.

"His name is Joe Anoa'I. He works for his father's software company. I mean come on does that sound dangerous to you? Software company that's family owned," said Christina.

"I am sure things will all work out," said Summer Rae.

"You know I blame myself for all of this. My almost fifteen year old daughter should have never had to take a baseball bat to her own father because I was getting choked out. That's when I woke up and said that's it. Filed for divorce and left. Though Jessie and Joe are light night an day. Jessie would go off at the flip of a switch and Joe is so calm and he hardly ever yells. Not to mention he is so laid back," said Christina. She was about to say more when Kelly Blank Orton walked out of the office. He was Bryan Danielson's secretary.

"Chris phone. Randy wants to speak with you," said Kelly.

"Ok what now? Your husband only calls me during working hours if it is about work. I have a feeling something happened this morning. Hello Randy," said Christina.

"Mrs. James," said Randy on the other end.

"It's Miss Anderson. I am divorced and switched back to my maiden name. Sorry what is it Mr. Orton?" said Christina.

"Your daughter and a few of her friends skipped school and went to the beach this morning. I knew something was up when that entire group was absent so I got in my car and went to look for them. They are all in detention for a month and I just wanted to let you know. I know your daughter has had a lot of adjustments lately. A divorce and two moves. I just wanted to let you know," said Randy.

"Thankyou," said Christina hanging up. Now she was skipping school. Man was she going to get it when she got home.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clair sat in the after school detention with some other kids along with her friends since they all got busted skipping school by principle Orton. He walked in and sat down at the desk.

"Alright guys tell us all what you all did to get you all detention," said Principle Orton.

A guy with Rainbow colored hair stood up. "Hi I am Jeff Hardy and I got caught smoking in the boys room," he said getting a laugh from the rest and he bowed his head being embarrassed.

A girl with two toned hair stood up and glared at a red head. "I had to put a bitch, I mean, girl in her place since she thinks she is hot shit, stuff," she said. "Oh Celeste and I'm from Houston Texas and you don't fuck, mess, with Texas women," she added.

"Ok that will be enough of that language Celeste," said Principle Orton.

"Ok I am Clair James. I moved here from Nashville and the reason why I am in detention because Amy, April, Phil, Maryse, Nick, Stacy, Mike and I got busted for skipping school. I was having a bad day and had a ton of stuff on my mind so I opted out," she said.

"Well I'm Bully, Bubba, Ray or whatever you want to cal me. Brook and I where making out in my truck and we got busted," he said.

"Ok can you not keep that shit off of school property?" asked Clair.

"Watch it Miss James," said Principle Orton. "Now that we all know why we are here get to work on your studies and no talking," he said.

"I talk if I want you dumb…" Bully started when he received a glare.

* * *

Christina wondered why Joe wanted to meet with her. He usually worked until after six but he had her meet him at a undisclosed location. She parked her blue Navigator and met him while he was standing by his black one. Joe gently took Christina's hand and let her upstairs and walked into a room.

The lights where dim and she had no idea where she was at. Joe then got on one knee, "Christina Anderson I know that I am two years younger than you are and that we haven't been together for that long but we live together and I love and want to take care of both you and your daughter. Though if you want to continue working at the bank I support you. What I am trying to say is Christina Dawn Anderson will you marry me?" asked Joe.

She had tears in her eyes. Yes this was taken out of a scene from Sweet Home Alabama but she didn't care. Joe had accepted her and his daughter and she really loved him. He was so much nicer than Jessie ever was and lovemaking was always tender and not overly rough.

"Yes Joe Anoa'I I will marry you," she said as the lights came on.

"Pick one," he said wrapping a strong arm around her.

* * *

Five in the evening and detention was done. Principle Orton did not believe in in school suspension he believed in after school. They headed out and Mike got into his Land Rover and they all discussed how everyone was getting home.

"Listen I am sorry but with Nick riding with Amy and Phil and April riding with Maryse and I there is just no room in my truck," said Mike. Stacy had already left with some other dude and now it was just Clair looking for a way home.

"Hey you can ride with us. We can take you home. I am sure Matt and Reby won't mind. Oh we met in detention. I'm Jeff by the way. Jeff Hardy," said the guy with colorful hair standing beside a red dodge Ram that was four door.

"Hey Jeff it's nice to meet you. Clair James. Though are you guys sure? I can just call my mom and she can come after me," she said.

"Can we all just get in the fucking truck please?" asked a guy with black hair sitting in the drivers seat with a girl who was dressed kind of slutty next to him. Jeff was about to say something when a Blue Navigator pulled into the parking lot and a trim woman wearing a pair of black dress pants and a hot pink sleeveless silk criss cross top with long platinum blond hair that matched Clair's got out of the car. Her four inch heeled sandals clicking on the pavement.

"Clair Roxanne James get your ass in the car. You are in so much trouble it's not even funny. Skipping school. What the hell where you thinking?" Christina scolded.

"I have to go and it looks like I'm in deep trouble," said Clair.

"You damn right you are. Get in the car," said Christina. Clair hugged her friends goodby and she got in the car with her mom. It was then she noticed the ring.

"You are actually marrying this guy when you hardly know shit about him and not to mention I believe that he is dangerous," said Clair.

Christina sighed. Why the hell was Clair so terrified of Joe. He would never hurt either of them. She drove out of the parking lot before she continued, "Clair I know that you are acting out because you have been through a lot lately. Two moves and now the fact that I am engaged and then all the shit that went down in Nashville. Though you have to trust me on this that Joe will take care of us and never hurt us in anyway. I am sorry for everything with your father that made you this skittish. Now you are in trouble but since you have after school detention I am going to limit your phone calls to ten minutes and no friends outside of school for a week. I am sure Joe will agree with me that that is more than fair," she said to her daughter.

"Mom I just have a bad feeling. I can't put my finger on it but something makes my stomach hurt," said Clair. Christina just sighed and continued to drive.

* * *

Roaddogg Jessie James sat in a bar in downtown Nashville knocking back shot after shot. His best bud Badd Ass Billy Gunn walked in and saw the state his buddy was in. Though he could have really messed things up for himself but luckily having a friend with connections due to marriage his ass was pretty much saved.

"Dude I am just going to say it. You are my best bud so I am telling you this. This road that you are taking is not the best way to go. Drinking all the time, the drugs, and the gambling down in Mississippi. It's not good. I mean you lost your entire family. Your wife left you. Word on the street was that your own daughter had to take a baseball bat to you. You see what I am saying. Oh and not to mention screwing over a arms dealer. You are so lucky that Paul and Stephanie are partnered up with them due to her father's business otherwise you would be six fee under right now," said Billy.

"Well tell me. Tell me how to fix my fuckups. Tell me how I can find my wife and bring her and my daughter back home where they belong. Well ex wife but. I know I fucked up. Though it was like she ruined my life when she got pregnant with our daughter at fifteen. I was seventeen with big dreams ahead of me and then they all went to hell. Then when I was at my lowest point she takes my daughter and leaves me for who knows where. Fuck it Billy. When I find her she is dead where she stands and Clair will be back in Nashville where she belongs. I swear I will kill my ex wife and make it look like an accident," said Jessie knocking back another shot.

"Ok you wanna quit that bullshit talk now. You want to know what will happen if you do that. No she Clair won't be back with you. She will be in foster care and you will be in jail. Stop talking crazy Jessie!" said Billy.

"No Billy talks are over. I am going to find her and that's all there is to it. Everyone better just stay the hell out of my way," said Jessie as he stormed out of the bar. Billy just shook his head. He was going to do something stupid but he really couldn't do anything if he didn't know where to look. Where did his ex wife go?

* * *

Later that night Christina was making dinner. She was feeling lazy so she decided on fruit, Hamburger Helper Stroganoff and a salad. She took a sip of her glass of Chardonnay and stirred the hamburger meat before she could put the helper in with the hamburger. She had changed into a pair of hot pink silk pajama shorts and a matching short sleeved pajama top that buttoned up and had a color. She wore a pair of black bedroom slippers on her feet. Christina likes to be comfortable when she gets home so she just lounges around in silk pajamas.

Her fiance didn't mind at all and thought that she was just beautiful. Clair had gone into her bedroom to hide out because she really didn't want to be around Joe because she still felt that he was dangerous and was scared for herself and her mom.

She finished up the hamburger meat and put in the helper. It was to shimmer for a few minutes so she walked into the living room where Joe was watching television and sat down on his lap.

"Hey babe how is dinner coming?" he asked rubbing a hand up and down her leg.

"It will be ready in a few. How was your day today?" asked Christina.

"Well one of our partner's is stepping down and letting his daughter take over. It seemed like her husband was friends with this dude that wanted to hold back on us because she wanted to protect her husband's buddy. Well I put a stop to it and then her dad got involved and said that he still had to pay what he owed. So things where just fine today. How did it go at the bank?" asked Joe.

"Oh it was just another day. Though I found out that my daughter and some of her friends decided to skip school and go to the beach. Though it's all taken care of. I have punished her and plus she has after school detention," answered Christina.

"Why doesn't she like me? It's like every time I am home she leaves the room. Plus she is never home most of the time when I am and always makes a excuse not to eat with us. I want us to be a family Christina and we can't do that if she keeps on pushing me away. I am not her father for fuck sakes," Joe complained feeling irritated and hurt.

Christina sighed and just held him. She had no one to blame this on but herself. If she would have left Jessie sooner this would never have happened and she would accept Joe as the new constant in her life. She patted his cheek.

"Give her time it will all work out," said Christina getting up to get dinner on the table. "Clair dinner time and you are going to sit at the table with us. Do not argue young lady you are in enough trouble already," she called out.

Clair walked in wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, a blue tank top and a grey matching hoodie. Christina just looked in shock. When they had their own apartment just the two of them she walked around in pajama shorts and camisoles much like her mom did. Did something else happen in Nashville that she didn't know about? Was that part of the reason she didn't like or trust Joe. She just shook her head and go the table set and the three sit down for dinner.


End file.
